Frozen Fire
by Vampyre1412
Summary: Lord Elrond fell in love with a woman before his wife Elrond/OC AU  Will be M rated eventually
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Everything else is downed by Tolkien and anyone else who has claim to the LoTR franchise. Also, my OC has been called a Mary-Sue by some and not a Mary-Sue by others. So it's up to you to honestly decide because I can't make a decision due to an array of mixed reviews. Thanks. **

Prologue

Had he strayed into a dream? Could this be a true reality? The beauty before his eyes made him blink…and then again. How could she exist, even among the elves, how could such beauty exist? Swallowing he slowly followed her, watching her closely and carefully. Her hair was long and dark…it looked silky and smooth; he wanted to touch it, and her _skin_….luminescent almost. "My Lady!" he called. He did not know her name and he wanted to know it.

She turned slowly to face him and she quickly bowed slightly to him. "My Lord."

" What is your name?"

"My name, my Lord?" When he nodded she ducked her head and looked at the ground as he approached her. "My name is Michelle-Ranae Silvan."

Her name was so…_odd_….and yet, he wanted to utter it again and again in great passions. "Your name is not like that of the others here."

"Yes I know my Lord….my sister, Nadalie and I, were named before my Mother's people. They are from the distant isle off the shore. Common names to common haired daughters."

"You are not so common," he said quietly, not really meaning to say that out loud.

She blushed. "Well thank you my Lord, I appreciate that."

He wanted to court her. He very much wanted to court her; they were both young, it would be appropriate, he was sure of it. "May I court you, my Lady?"

She blushed and smiled a little. "If it pleases my Lord, then yes, you may court me."

"Yes…it pleases me very much so, Michelle-Ranae Silvan."

He had been courting her for years now and he felt that it was time to ask her for her hand in marriage. He had called for her to join him in their most favorite spot in the gardens. He could not wait to have her as his wife. When he arrived, he saw that she was there, waiting for him, and he began to grow nervous; shaking just a little, the elf lord slowly walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder. "My Love."

Michelle-Ranae looked up and then stood and smiled at him. "My Lord Elrond."

He had a small smile on his lips and he took her hands in hands and held them. "My Love, my Sweet…I…..I would like to ask you something."

"Of course."

He took a deep breath and took out a silver ring that he had had crafted just for this occasion. "I would be most honored if you would accept my hand in marriage."

She stared, stunned. She had not expected him to ask her for her hand…not so soon. She was not ready to be wed off to some elf lord. She wanted to marry for love, not because it was necessary. Her father had sent her here to marry him and she was not ready to be married. She sighed. "My Lord I am sorry-…I…." She looked at him, and she saw his face fall. He had been hinting at marriage before, especially when they came even remotely intimate; she was a Silvantrean elf…intimacy was a big part of her life and she was suffering without it, and he had made a slight, almost joking remark, on how if they were married, they could be as intimate as they pleased. "My Lord, I cannot marry you."

His hand slowly closed around the ring and he gripped it hard, his feelings shattered. "Why not?"

"I am not ready to marry my Lord. I am too young…I love you, yes, but I am not ready to be married. I want to marry on my own terms….Do not think that I do not know of how my father rearranged this marriage. I refuse to marry outside of my own terms."

He frowned, growing cold, his hurt great. "If you love me, marriage should not be such a death sentence."

"My Lord I _do_ love you!" She grasped his arm. "I love you very much…but….I am sorry I am just not ready to be wed for the rest of my life."

He pulled away from her. "Leave Imladris. I do not wish your presence here."

"Elrond-"

"_Leave_."

Stubborn and icey cold as always, she turned on her heel and walked away. He watched her go and his heart lay broken around him in little pieces. He let the ring fall from his hand and glared after her. He had toyed with the ice and coldness of Silvantre and he had gotten the worst of it.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. **

**Yes I have studied elven customs, especially those found on marriage and intimacy. I am tweaking several things to fit into my story/idea, thus the AU**

Chapter One

He had never thought that it would be this hard to withhold his passions but it was proving to be harder than he would ever freely admit. He _was_ a man after all, a respectable elven lord, but still a man. What shamed him most was that he was not supposed to be intimate with his betrothed until their wedding night and even then it was to be quick and nothing overly extravagant but all he could think on was lying with her finally. He wanted to connect to her completely. He knew they were to wait a year before marriage and it was going to be a very long year.

What he feared most was that she would deny his hand and once again he would be lost in despair and loneliness. He had not seen Michelle-Ranae in years and he was hoping to never see her again. He stared silently out onto Imladris and he frowned a little to himself; he did not want to see her but his thoughts had been on her for days now, as had his dreams. He had dreamt of her and he had woken up gasping for air and covered in sweat and panicking. He still loved her and it was killing him; he did not want to love her, he wanted to forget about her, but when he saw a flash of dark hair or white skin, her face popped into his mind and it caused him to go into thinking on her.

He sighed.

It was wrong of him to think on other women when he was betrothed to Celebrian. He was going to make an oath to her on their wedding night and he did not want to forsake that oath. He loved her. He _did_. Didn't he? Did he love her? Looking up at the night sky he stared at the moon and he began to wonder if she ever thought of him. Did she ever think on him as he thought of her? Did she ever wonder what could have been? Turning, he intended to go back to his private quarters for the evening but his advisor, Erestor was standing there and he frowned, confused. "Erestor?"

"My Lord forgive me for bothering you but this has come from Silvantre." He bowed and handed him a letter sealed with the crest of a silver tree and under that tree was a doe. It was the her crest, her seal.

Elrond reached for it and broke the seal and the letter gently fell open and he recognized her handwriting immediately:

Elrond of Rivendell: I bear sore news. I know it has been a long time since we last spoke and I am sure you have no desire to hear from me but I had no choice but to write you. This is a matter of politics and decorum, not of feelings and matters of the heart. My mother, Lady Niamh of Silvantre is dead. She threw herself from the rocks at her homeland across the shore. I am sure you are wondering why this concerns you and I write this to you due to my Mother's last wish before she died. She was speaking to me through letters and she asked me to try and resolve our problems. Now that she is dead, I should, by right follow through with her wishes, but I do not believe that we can fix what has been done. We are both too stubborn and both too angry for that. So, I ask you to officially pardon me and open Imladris' borders in order to appease her memory as I will pardon you and open Silvantre's borders to you. I know that this may seem like a lot but in retrospect, what is it really? I hope that I have not further upset you my Lord Elrond of Imladris.

With Love and Respect,

Michelle Ranae Silvan

Elrond looked up at Erestor when he finished reading, angry and frustrated. He crumpled the letter in his hand and dropped it at his feet and turned away and headed out into the night air. How dare she? Dishonor her mother that way by lying and deceiving? He had no desire to open his borders to her ever again.

"My Lord?"

He glared at Erestor. "I will not have her insult me the way she is insulting me."

"I am sorry?"

Elrond sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She wishes for me to 'officially pardon her and open Imladris's borders to her' and she will then do the same for me to honor her mother's final wishes before she passed away."

Erestor nodded. "And you do not wish to do this."

"No of course not!"

"Well if I may, my Lord, that actually may not be a bad idea…allowing us access to the Silvantrean forces and dragons could prove to be rather beneficial to us in the long-run. I know you do not want anything to do with her and I do not blame you, not after what happened, but think of the benefits we would have if she was our ally."

Elrond wanted to be stubborn and snap and tell him there was no way in all of the seven hells that he would do this but Erestor was right, having Michelle-Ranae on their side and his ally could prove to be rather beneficial to them. He sighed. "_Fine_…initial a formal pardon and open our borders to her once more."

Erestor nodded, bowing, and headed off to go and make the arrangements, leaving Elrond to sit and brew for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**

Chapter Two

The night air was pleasantly comfortable and the moon bright. Lord Elrond stood and gazed upon a painting in his house and at first, he picked little details out and focused on them but soon his mind began to wander. He had been only married ten years to Celebrian and she still seemed to have resentment towards him; they had made love only twice and that had been on their wedding night and once again recently to try for a son. He knew it should not bother him but it did. He cared for her and maybe she cared for him but only slightly.

"It has been a long time my Lord."

His eyes closed and then he opened them again slowly. Could it be? Slowly turning around he stared; there she was, all in white, her hair dark like a raven's wing compared to her skin. "Michelle-Ranae SIlvan," he whispered.

She slowly walked up to him. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

He watched her, his eyes following her every movement. "You are a decade too late."

She smiled a little. "Rather late than never, yes?"

He looked down at her when she came to stand so close to him, he could have kissed her. "Yes I suppose."

Her eyes searched his and she saw his pain and sorrow and it hurt her. "My Lord why so sorrowed still? You have been married to her for ten years, I figured this sadness would disappear once you married."

He looked off. "So did I," he said, his voice bitter and dark.

Sadness filled her eyes. "Oh Elrond I am sorry."

He turned dark eyes on her. "If you had only said _yes_-"

She placed her fingers to his lips. "I was not ready to marry…I was young…foolish….Maybe I should have said yes to you, maybe I should have told you that I would marry you but I could not. I love you still to this day but you are married to another woman now."

He wanted to make a remark on how he was sure that would not stop her from pursuing him still but he did not want to anger her when things between them were going so smoothly. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret denying your hand?" He nodded and she looked away for a moment and then back at him. "Part of me does, yes. Part of me knows that if I had said yes that we would have been miserable, suffering in our youth and foolishness together."

He nodded a little. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her close like he had used to those many years ago but times were different, _they_ were different. "We are too different now," he said quietly, more to himself than to her.

She nodded a little. "Yes we are so different now I am sure we would not recognize each other as we once did but we will never know, now will we?"

He flinched and his gaze on her filled with darkness. He hated it when she made comments on _his_ people, as if their elven people differed so greatly from each other that they were like aliens. "We are not so different from one another," he snapped.

"Our cultures and traditions are different. Our views on intimacy and marriage differ so extremely that I am surprised you wanted to marry me."

In all honesty, so was he…but unlike most of his people, he liked the idea of being intimate and having sex and doing it often, as long as it was only between the husband and the wife and was only spoken between them and no one else. He would never be as free as she, never be as wild or loose or willing but he could accommodate her in order to please her. "Because I loved you."

She nodded a little and kissed his cheek. "_Amin mela lle_," she whispered. Turning from him, she walked away and he could have sworn she simply faded away right before his eyes.

**I know it's short but more will come :) **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC :) **

**I've seen some fanfics where Celebrian is madly in love with Elrond and others where she can't stand him. The latter is what's fitting with my story. Just letting everyone know before you delve in. **

Chapter Three

"My Lady you should come inside, the frost is going to be the death of you," Hollen said, going to her and putting a cloak over her bare shoulders.

Michelle-Ranae brushed him away. "I am not cold-"

"Yes but-"

"Hollen enough. I am not cold. I am comfortable in all honesty, so please, stop worrying over me like a child."

Hollen flinched and pulled back. "Forgive me my Lady, I only meant to help."

Michelle sighed. "I know, I am sorry." She turned to him. "My mind has been plagued with shadows and demons for months…ever since I heard of his marriage I have not been able to chase him away."

Hollen nodded. "You love him my Lady," he said gently. He knew it to be true.

She sighed. "Yes I know I love him….and he loves me…." She turned away again to stare out at the frosted land of her people. "But alas I ruined my chances years and years ago before the Second Age had even began."

"My Lady if you only speak to him-"

"Hollen he is married. Only death will undo that fact."

"I am surprised that that is stopping you."

"Well it is," she snapped, annoyed. The silence grew and became awkward until she spotted the ice beginning to drip. "Spring is coming," she whispered.

"Yes it is my Lady."

"And we all know what that means."

"What my Lady?"

She drew a deep breath, gripping the balcony with a firm hand. "He will soon have sons."

xxxxxxx

"Why must you be off so soon?" Elrond demanded, annoyed, following his wife quickly about.

"You know as well as I that Imladris will never be my true home and I need to return to Lothlorien for a time."

"You have just had our sons….it has not yet been a year and you already wish to leave." He was hurt and desperate for her to stay.

She already had made up her mind and she would not be changing it. She turned to him. "My Lord I am going. You know this as well as I that you will not change my mind."

He looked away. "You should not leave your sons so soon."

"I will return in a year or so my Lord, I am sure that will be nothing for you." She left without another word leaving Elrond to stand and stare at her disappearing figure.

He slowly walked over near the window to look and watch her leave on horseback for home. He frowned, feeling even more bitter and angry about his marriage than ever before. He did not know what to do with his two sons and he felt immensely empty. Turning slowly he headed for his study coming upon Erestor who was going over some papers and books. "Erestor."

Erestor looked up and then fumbled to his feet bowing slightly. "My Lord."

He didn't know why he said what came next…honestly he hadn't even realized that he had said it out loud until a moment after. "Send a letter to Silvantre. I seek Lady Silvan's presence and counsel."

Erestor nodded. "Yes my Lord, right away." Sitting again Erestor began the letter and had it sent out within minutes. "May I ask why you are seeking her out?"

Elrond stared down at some papers before turning and walking over to a painting on the wall. "She painted this for me a long, long time ago," he said quietly. "She was always so _gifted_."

Erestor stood slowly and walked over to him, worried. "My Lord are you alright? You do not seem yourself."

"I will be better when Lady SIlvan answers my request." Turning he swept out of the room hoping she would answer with haste.

xxxxxx

Spring was in full bloom; even in Silvantre hints of spring could be seen; the snow had melted the weather had warmed and the animals were more active. Hollen slipped outside and down to the gardens where his Lady sat in solitude on a daily basis to think and be alone. "My Lady a letter from Imladris."

Michelle turned to look at him reaching for it. "Thank you Hollen." Breaking Elrond's seal she saw that he had requested her counsel and presence. Standing slowly she began her way back up to hall and towards her private quarters. "Hollen send for Nuari to be readied for a trip to Imladris."

"Yes my Lady….May I ask what Lord Elrond has requested?"

Michelle looked at him a smile on her face. "Me."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothi_ng _except my OC**

**This one is definitely rated M :) **

Chapter Four

Michelle-Ranae urged Nuari on faster as she neared Imladris. It had already been a two day ride from Silvantre to the outlying borders and now she was finally closing in on her destination. Riding up over the hill to the ford, Nuari's heavy hooves splashed into the crystalline water. It was early dawn and the sun was just rising over the valley's edge. Pushing Nuari on, she rode down into the valley and over the bridge that led to the gates. The elven guards did not stop her and upon dismount, a stable hand came to take Nuari away and she dismissed any further assistance. She knew where Lord Elrond would be.

xxxxxxx

He felt the sun kiss his skin as it rose in the East and then he felt something soft touch his forehead. At first, he thought it was Celebrian, come to wake him and he wanted to smile and rejoice because his wife was finally warming up to him but then he remembered that she was gone from Imladris and would not be returning soon. Opening his eyes he met Michelle-Ranae's green ones and slowly sat up. "What are you doing her at this hour?" he whispered.

She stared down at him, annoyed. "I have been riding for two days, you cannot act as if you are the least bit happy to see me? I did receive the letter from you after all."

He turned red and motioned for her to avert her eyes; once she had, he stood and pulled on a robe, closing it. "I apologize, you are just not one to be up early."

She shrugged. "Again, riding…two days….That is why I am here at this ungodly hour of the morning. And since I have to be up, so do you."

Smirking a little he kissed her cheek. "I am happy to see you."

"Well good, otherwise I would have to take that pitcher of water and dump it over your head for making me travel two days just to see you."

"How lady-like." Turning he headed in for a bath.

"I never claimed to be one of those you know," she called after him, slowly sitting on his bed. She had a strong urge to follow him into the bath and kiss him and make love to him. She was just itching to feel his skin under hers and run her fingers through his hair. "Do you ever regret marrying her?" she said as she came to stand in the doorway.

He looked over his shoulder, glaring. "I am trying to bathe, could you-"

"Step out? No."

He sighed and sunk further in the hot water, enjoying it. "No I do not regret marrying her." Eyes closed, he was about to go about washing his hair until he was startled when he felt her press against him.

"What about now?" she whispered.

Slowly turning around he stared at her; anything worth seeing was under water but he found his hands going to her waist before he could stop himself. "You should not be here," he replied, just as quiet as her.

"In Imladris? Or here in your bath?"

"….Here….in my bath…"

She stepped close enough to him to almost press against him, looking up at him. "But I am…are you going to ask me to get out? Say the word and I will be gone."

He opened his mouth to tell her to leave but nothing came out, instead he found himself kissing her slowly, reveling in it. He tasted her mouth and pressed her body against him, feeling her breasts against his chest gave him goose bumps. Pressing his hand into the small of her back he kept her from pulling away and with his other, he caressed her face. It wasn't until he felt her wrap her arms around him when he realized what he was doing and he pulled back, stunned.

She searched his eyes and actions, worried. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "I am married…I should not…"

"But…?"

He took a deep breath. "But I cannot stop myself."

She walked up to him again and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too….I _shouldn't_ be doing this with you…I just…I…..I want to feel something other than loneliness."

"You aren't the only one in that desire my Lord."

He looked off for a moment, thinking. "My wife will return in 'a year or so' as she told me….I do not want to be alone for that year….but my vows….my vows declare that I am to be faithful to my wife because I promised her I would on our wedding night."

She shrugged. "I made no vows, I have no virtue. Lie…tell your wife I bewitched you out of jealousy."

His eyes widened. "Michelle-"

"I do not want you to have a bad name….I am already infamous for the way I am with men…you might as well make that claim. I will not be upset if you do, I will go along with it." She kissed him again. "And besides, it's partially true." She winked, smiling.

He blushed because she was right. She did bewitch him; one bat of her long eyelashes, one flash of a smile, one hint of her scent and he would quake at the knees and do whatever she asked. "….if you are alright with this-"

"I said I was." She kissed him again, passionately, slipping her tongue in his mouth to taste him.

His grip on her tightened and he pulled her close and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he could feel his excitement building. He was ready for her and he knew that she knew. "I want you," he whispered. "_All_ of you."

"Then take me."

Kissing her again he slid against the edge of the bath and sat her on the edge, standing in-between her legs, kissing her desperately and finally touching her breasts, exploring her body with his hands. Even though he had laid with his wife, he had never seen a woman in broad daylight and never for very long; Celebrian had been adamant on a quick love-making and he had not had the chance to enjoy the experience. But he knew that Silvantre elves enjoyed intimacy and were rather open to it and she would let him explore and enjoy all he liked. He could not have asked for a better lover.

Sliding his hands down her sides, he ran his palms over her thighs, a little nervous, especially when she spread her legs for him and took one of his hands and placed it over her sex. He broke their kisses to stare at his hands, stunned that he was touching her in this way. She kissed his neck and ear and jawline, guiding his fingers where she wanted them. He was intrigued when his fingers were inside her, feeling her, exploring. She whimpered and guided his thumb to her swollen mound, guiding his thumb in a circle until he caught on and did it on his own. Her cries getting louder and high pitched he stroked her with more fervor, feeling her moist depths tightening around his fingers.

She could feel that tightness pulling in her abdomen and soon she was climaxing and panting. He kissed her neck, pulling his fingers out to lick them clean, tasting her. "That is a taste I could have every day and never grow sick of it," he whispered, his voice dark with passion. He pressed his throbbing fullness against her, aching to be inside her and to have release. She reached down to stroke him, toying with every inch of him, feeling him throbbing. "Please," he whispered, needing to be encased inside her. He felt her guide him inside of her and he had to hold himself back from exploding in her right at that moment when he felt all of her heat and passion on him.

She stared at him, her eyes dark with lust, wrapping her arms around him. He drew his hips back and began to rock into her, letting her get used to his length and desire. It wasn't long before he was thundering against her, feeling her thrusting back against him in response; he listened to her whimpers and it made him ache for a hot finish. Kissing her desperately, he slid his fingers in her hair, craning her neck back so he could kiss her jaw and lily-white neck, moving down to her collarbone, his free hand teasing her nipple, gently rubbing it, which drew more wetness against him. He moaned, about to fill her. Going faster he grunted, whispering in her ear, "I am going to finish soon."

She kissed him deeply. "Fill me with your seed my Lord, I want it." She too was going to climax and spill on him. She was extremely hot and tight and ready to come. Throbbing she felt that tightness grow to an overwhelming level and she was calling his name and begging him to come inside her. She heard him let out a satisfied groan and his seed filled her and she followed him, erupting her passions on him, and she blushed when she saw how wet things had become between them. Still whimpering and moaning, she shook in his arms as she experienced each wave of pleasure slowly. He held her against him, slowly pulling out of her, moaning and enjoying the feeling of her climax. _That_ was how love-making should be.

The water had gone cold and she slid back so he could climb out of the bath. Climbing out slowly he stood, a little shaky, pulling her to her feet. He was spent for the moment but he was hoping he would soon be ready for more passions. He was enjoying it. Taking her back out into his quarters he laid her on his bed, climbing in after her, pulling her close, to cuddle and kiss her. "_Amin mela lle," _he whispered. He watched her smile and close her eyes and he was happy to watch her sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

Chapter Five

Stretching out like a cat she smiled to herself, so she _hadn't_ been dreaming. There was Lord Elrond himself dozing right next to her. Sitting up she slowly slid out of bed and pulled on her gown again, doing her best not to wake him but he was a notorious light-

"What are you doing?"

_Sleeper_. She turned to him. "Just dressing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you my Love."

He shrugged, reaching for a casual robe to put on as he stood. "I did not mean to fall asleep but watching you sleep made me rather tired."

She rolled her eyes. "I apologize but you see I had this _beautiful_ elf lord make love to me earlier today and afterwards I failed to keep my eyes open."

A flush slid up his neck and filled his face; he was not used to being complimented in that way. "I...Well there was this tantalizing elf maiden in my bath and even Eru Ilúvatar could not have stopped me," he muttered, looking down as he hastily dressed.

She smirked and ran her fingers through her hair, untangling it. "You are not used to being complimented are you my Lord?"

He shook his head slowly walking over to her, kissing her brow. "No, I do not think of myself in that way."

She smiled deviously. "Well I sure do."

He sighed. "Yes I know you do but that does not help me. We are not married and as far as my people are concerned you have bewitched me into making love to you." His voice was bitter and angry about that; he did not want to lie and mar her name; he wanted to marry _her_.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I really do not mind, not as long as I am able to run my fingers all over you."

He blushed again and ushered her out of his room. "Go be a good elf maiden and go get something to eat. I will join you later."

She looked back at him. "I am _no_ maiden," she told him, her voice having a tone of dark humor. Walking away, swaying her hips for his benefit, she headed for the kitchens. After arriving she could already see the elves whispering and gossiping; she rolled her eyes; news traveled much too quickly in Imladris. She was about to help herself when Erestor came in-between her and the food. She glared. "Erestor please move, you're ruining my chances for a good-"

"You should leave my Lady," he said quietly. "My Lord does not need this extra stress."

She snorted. "Quite the contrary I do believe I am relieving his stress."

"My Lady, you should be ashamed of yourself," he hissed. "Acting the way you do with men, especially with Lord Elrond, a married man."

She rolled her eyes and stepped around him. "What Lord Elrond and I do or do not do is no one's business but our own. So drop it." Moving to once again help herself, she glared when Erestor grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Unhand me you-"

"My Lady I beg you to leave. Leave Lord Elrond be and stop bothering him."

"He called _me_ here! I did not come here just to _bother_ him, I came because he requested it of me."

Erestor puckered his lips in frustration. "Yes I know, he asked me to write the letter and he sealed it...but that does not mean you should be here! You should only be here when politics calls for it, not when my Lord is acting out of hurt feelings. He is upset because his wife left him and his sons for a while but he does not need your comfort!"

"I think Lord _Elrond_ should be the one to decide whose comfort he will be taking during this time, not you. Just because you are his head adviser does not mean you can run his life for him. Now let go of me," she moved to yank away from his grip but he only tightened it.

"My Lady I beg you, _leave_ before I get the council involved."

"I do not fear the council and never will I."

"You will when the rumors spread and you are all but chased from Elrond's House," he snapped. "He is married to Lady Celebrian! You had your chance and you gave it up. It is not my fault that you denied him his hand in marriage and that you decided to follow your people's ways and lay with countless men!"

Her eyes widened and she went to slap him across the face before someone else grabbed her by the wrist. Yelping she saw that it was Glorfindel who held her by the wrist. "Unhand me! Now! I will not be treated this way!"

"Do not lay a hand on the Lord's adviser and I will let you free."

"He _happily_ laid his hand on me first," she hissed, annoyed and getting close to a breaking point. "Let me go."

"Only if you will not do what you intended to."

"Did you not hear what he called me? He called me-"

"I know what he called you and when the name suits the bearer then-"

"Glorfindel! Erestor! Let her go, _now_," came Elrond's voice, stern and angry. "You do not handle a woman in such ways."

Both of the elves were startled and they quickly let her go, letting her reorient herself. Glorfindel shook his head and walked away, not wanting to hear what his Lord had to say to justify her presence this time. Erestor straightened his tunic and stood back. Elrond crossed over to her and gently inspected her for any type of bruise. "Are you alright?" he said quietly, gently, true worry in his eyes.

"Other than insulted and annoyed, I am fine."

Elrond frowned. "What did they say to you?" he demanded.

She nodded at Erestor. "That one proceeded to call me a harlot. And your good friend Glorfindel agreed with him."

Elrond's face turned even more angry and he turned his cold face on Erestor. "Is this true? Did you call her this?"

"My Lord-"

"Did you?"

Erestor sighed and nodded. "Yes my Lord I did."

"And Glorfindel did as well?"

"Yes."

Elrond stood, protective of her, his eyes like death, his voice like venom. "If you ever again speak to _any_ woman in this way, let alone Lady Silvan, I will have your tongue."

"Yes my Lord."

"Leave." Erestor bowed and took his leave, leaving the other two alone. Elrond turned to her and was searching for an apology that would sound good enough. "My Lady I am dreadfully sorry for the foul words of my men. They had no right to talk to you in such tones or words."

She turned from him to get her breakfast. "It's alright," she said quietly, even if it was not anywhere near_ alright_.

He touched her shoulder. "I am sure you must be terribly upset."

"Well when you reach the reputation that I have, I guess it is to be expected, especially in _proper_ elven societies."

He frowned, seeing a backtrack to how they used to be. "What do you mean?"

"Your people think that my people are barbarians simply because we actually _enjoy_ intimacy and would like to enjoy it daily rather than by the century or more." She rolled her eyes. "Just because my people take part in an act that is natural more often than yours, does not make us harlots. We are just like your people, we just express ourselves more openly is all."

He was starting to grow sore with her _again_. He did not like her always comparing and contrasting her people with his as if they were completely different from one another. It was one of the things that he was grateful that Celebrian did not do. She loved his people and her people equally and she never made snide remarks about the different life styles between the two. He watched her go and sit and look out on his home and he coldly sat across from her. "The reason I called you hear was for counsel," he said, hoping a change of subject would still his anger.

She looked at him and smiled a little. "Yes I know and I gave it to you, did I not?"

He looked away, again annoyed. He appreciated her enjoyment of intimacy and sex but there were times when she could never not make a comment about them being together; before he had asked her to marry him, she had begged him to lay with her and he had told her he would not unless they were married...now he was giving her what she wanted and she still could not take anything seriously. It was tiresome. "That is not what I meant and you know that."

She slid one of her legs over the other, leaning back in her chair, lounging lazily, a coy smile on her face. "Oh come my Lord, do not tell me that you do not enjoy my teasing."

He ran a hand over his face. "At the moment, I would appreciate it if you could be serious and not make everything I say about what we did earlier."

She rolled her eyes again but nodded. "What do you want to counsel me about?"

"I told you that Celebrian left...and...should I be more upset about this than I am?"

She stared at him. "You want _me_ to tell _you_ if you should be upset over your wife walking off and leaving you here?" He nodded and she laughed. "You _are_ upset. Why else would you sleep with me? You are a virtuous and loyal man, a lonely man, but one with virtue and respect to his wife. So, I say, if you were to be more upset, I fear you may do something you would regret already more than you do now."

He sighed heavily. "I should not have lain with you-"

"Yes yes I _know_," she snapped, angry and bitter. "That's why you dismissed me this morning. I am not a fool."

He looked at her sadly. "I am sorry I am not meaning to hurt you but you are right I am loyal to my wife...whether she loves me nor not."

She sat forward then, annoyed. "You're going to pass up free, no-strings attached sex because you made a vow? Are you out of your mind? You may never have sex again and you are going to pass the opportunity I am giving you up? My Lord I do believe the heat has gotten to you."

He glared at her. "You are not as humorous as you think you are."

"I am offering you my body and I am also offering to lie for you and play along with our little plan and you are telling me no. Elrond so help me if you tell me _no_ one more time I am going to leave Imladris and never return unless necessity brings me to your door. I am done offering things to you and having them pushed aside because you find yourself more righteous than me."

"Michelle-" he said gently, reaching for her. "I-" He did want this. He wanted it badly because she was right; he may never lay with another woman for the rest of his life because his wife did not enjoy their intimate time together and he knew for a fact he would never make love to a woman like he did her ever again. He sighed and took a moment to think on the consequences; as far as he could tell, there were none. She was offering to lie and play along and she was also offering him time with her. "Alright...but we must be discreet. No more open talk of this matter. You are hear to keep me company that is all as far as my people are concerned. You are hear because I need help with my sons-"

"Just because I am a she-elf?" She snorted. "I know nothing of tending to children, anyone can see that."

"Yes but no one needs to know that. Understood?"

"_Fine_."

"Thank you." He went to stand and leave but he paused, half-way out of his seat. "You do realize that this means absolutely _no_ public affection. Only in my sleeping quarters where no one will see us due to its privacy and you must come in discreetly. I will call for you when I am ready for you."

"I know. I am not stupid."

He nodded and stood. "I just wanted to be clear. We are treading on thin ice."

"Just go...do your...lordly duties. I can entertain myself."

Smiling just a little at her humor he left. What he forgot was that there were always consequences when one played with the heart strings.

***sighs* Sorry my WiFi on campus is being _stupid _and I am doing my best to catch my spelling and grammatical mistakes but if I've missed any it's because my dang Internet keeps failing and I keep having to restart on fixing my mistakes. :( **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I own nothing but my OC :]**

Chapter Six

Elrond was bouncing Elladan on his lap gently, hoping to bond with his son. Elrohir was sleeping and he was glad for that; that boy didn't seem to know how to be quiet, he was extremely fussy. The nursemaids were always complaining and he had spat up on Michelle-Ranae's dress the other day, which he had to admit, was rather funny. Smiling to himself a little he stood slowly, lifting Elladan he placed him in his little crib that he had had made for his sons. Elrohir was still sleeping and he very slowly and quietly ducked out of the room, heading for his own. It was late and he was exhausted. Coming into his room he paused...it was empty, he had asked Michelle to come to him tonight and she wasn't here.

Slowly walking over to his bed he sat; he did not like this emptiness. And it wasn't even just tonight, this moment, but the emptiness in his life. His wife did not want him and she was rather short with him but he loved her. He loved her very much and he wanted her to come home and lay in the same bed with him so he would not feel so lonely. Looking down at his hands he saw that they were shaking and he was suddenly and rather shockingly overwhelmed with awful emotions. Covering his face he began to cry and he wasn't meaning to. He hadn't cried in...well he didn't know when. It had been that long. Standing, he hurried from his room and came to hers and sat next to her, reaching for her bare shoulder and giving it a gentle shake.

She slowly rolled over and blinked up at him a few times, trying to wake up. "Elrond?" she whispered.

"I...I need to speak with you," he said, trying to hide his emotions. "I am sorry to wake you but I had asked for you to come and you weren't and-"

She placed her fingers on his lips gently, sitting up fully. "Shhh it's alright. I did go to your room and I waited for an hour and when you didn't come, I was too tired to stay awake and I came back here to lay down. But what is it? Are you alright? You seem upset."

Staring at her, so beautiful and so caring and so amazing, it made his emotions run over and he began to sob. Leaning against her, he lay on her bed, cuddled up next to her, not even thinking on how pathetic he had to seem to her. She ran her fingers gently over and through his hair, trying to sooth him. "Elrond, my love, what is it?"

"I feel so empty...why can't my wife love me? I love her and I want her to come home."

She wanted to flinch because he might as well have slapped her, that would have hurt less. _But you told him there was nothing attached to what you were doing with him, remember? _"I'm sure she does love you but she...well maybe she was nervous and she just hadn't gotten used to being away from her family for long. I am sure she will grow to love you and hold affection for you and Imladris as much as you do her." _I hope she doesn't_.

He pressed his face into her chest. "What is wrong with me?," he whispered. "You denied my hand and now Celebrian hates me. What am I doing that is so wrong?"

"Oh...oh Elrond, that had nothing to do with you! I was just...well I told you, I was too young, I wasn't ready emotionally or mentally ready to marry you and commit myself to you completely. But I still _loved _you! I still love you. I will never _stop_ loving you. But I need you to understand that there is _nothing _wrong with you. I know you're upset and you have every right to be upset. Is this my fault? For not staying and waiting on you? Is that why you're upset? Because you came back to your room and you saw that you were alone? Is that it?"

He was still sobbing into her and he was clinging her tightly. "I just want her to love me! Why can't she love me?"

"I don't know. I _do_ know that she is an idiotic elfling if she does not. She has no idea what she's missing. You're loyal, kind, beautiful, sweet, caring, thoughtful, and I am sure, a wonderful, exceptional husband."

He looked up at her finally, his eyes red and he was starting to realize that he had cried his eyes out in front of her and not just that but on her. He had never meant to get that emotional with her. "I-I am s-sorry that I...I lost control."

She kissed his forehead. "Do not be sorry. It's alright. You were upset and remember? I am hear to comfort you, so you're now only half lying." She gave him half of a smile, hoping to cheer him up a little.

He slowly sat up and kissed her cheek. "You are a good friend. Thank you for listening to me ramble...You are right...She will grow to love me...she _will_...I will make sure she does. I will give her every opportunity to grow to love me as much as I love her."

Michelle-Ranae sat there, a little stunned; she knew that there really was nothing between the two of them but...her attachment was slowly forming. The strings that had supposedly not been attached were forming and becoming tightly woven. She loved him and she wanted him and...and she could already tell that her heart was going to end up irreparably broken when this was over. "I am glad for you."

He looked at her as he stood and started to undress so he could lay there with her. "You will find him one day. The man you are meant to be with." Once undressed, he slid into her bed with her to hold her as he settled into sleep.

_I already did. _She yawned, hoping to end this conversation. "Oh don't worry about me. I made my bed, now I have to lie-" She cut off when she saw that he was definitely asleep. _In it_. Settling in, she closed her eyes and fell back into sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC :) **

**Sorry it's so short. I've been crazy busy with studying for finals. :/**

Chapter Seven

Celebrian had returned.

She had returned to Imladris in the early afternoon and she had come bearing gifts for her husband and children. She had come with a smile on her face and being more joyful than she had ever been before. She had also come with a deep apology for having left her husband and children for a whole year. She had begged his forgiveness and she had expressed great love for him. Elrond had been so happy too see her well and beautiful that he had forgiven her without a second thought. And since elves enjoyed partying with music and great food, they were having one in the grand hall, they had been partying for hours.

She was sitting quietly in a small gazebo that overlooked most of Imladris. She could see him dancing with his wife, happier than he had been in months. Her face was still and blank as she looked at them, watching them, envying her. _You gave up your chance with him. It is your fault that he dances and loves another woman. _Turning her eyes away from them she closed her eyes and listened to the waterfall. It was oddly soothing, listening to the water roar. It made her troubles seem less bothersome and prominent. When she heard laughter her sense of peace was shattered and she opened her eyes and saw Elrond pulling Celebrian into a small corner outside and away from viewers, or so he thought. She was giggling as he kissed her and ran his hands over her, being bold enough to display his affections in a place where someone could come upon them and discover their secret.

As she watched them she felt a sense of dread and at first she thought that dread was for herself but when she focused on it, her brow furrowed. Lady Celebrian was in danger but not now. Not before she would give him another child. But after that...She shook her head. She had the Sight as Elrond did, and even though she could use it and use it well, it was never reliable. She did not practice it enough to make it reliable. Some things she Saw and they came true, others did not. She had no way of telling. _Telling him would be the right thing to do...but _not _telling him could mean a great success for you. Because who would he run to if and when his wife passed on? He would run to you because you will always be there to wait for him. You are as dependable as an unchanging feature of the land and he exploits that. You can either run with that exploitation or take offense to it. _

Initially she wanted to run with it because she _was _always there for him. He could use her, abuse her, treat her more awful than he did his enemies and she would still be there for him because she loved him. She loved him more than life itself and she would gladly lay down her life in order to protect him. And then she began to realize how awful that truly was; knowing that she would always be there for him and knowing that he knew that and used it to his own advantage. That is why he used her for the sex. He used her because he knew he could and get away with it with no consequence.

She began to seethe.

How dare he? How dare he use her in such a way as he was doing. As he would do, she was certain. Celebrian would _never_ feel the same way about sex and intimacy as she did, no matter how much Elrond wished it true. And he would use that knowledge to better himself. He would use her offered lie and run with it. He would use her until either she died or his wife did. And maybe even if his wife were to die, he would continue to use her. Her stomach was upset now and she closed her eyes in disgust. She had to put a stop to what he was doing to her. And she had to do it now, while she still had the courage to do it. She _had _to.

_You're an awful liar. _


End file.
